Weather-resistant mineral feeds for animals, sometimes referred to as “weatherized minerals,” have been used for a number of years. Since these weather-resistant animal feeds are typically placed outdoors and fed ad libitum to the animals, these animal feeds become susceptible to wind and water which can break down, blow or wash away the minerals or other nutrients present in the weather-resistant animal feeds.
Some of the methods used to weatherize these animal feeds use petroleum based products such as a weatherizing agent, which may be costly as crude oil prices rise, or employ multiple steps to produce the weatherized feeds which may be time consuming or expensive.
Further, some methods of producing weatherized animal feed products use various processing equipment that may not be located at many facilities resulting in shipping costs that increase the price of the final product.
Thus, a process for producing a weatherized product that is economical and/or uses commonly available processing equipment is desired.